<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redeemed Root by Komorebiwalk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805567">Redeemed Root</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk'>Komorebiwalk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in stark dark<br/>lost in the road<br/>searching for spirit<br/>a mind can afford<br/>segments and traces<br/>a soul embraces<br/>memories... recalling...<br/>poison... or ... gold?...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redeemed Root</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 12:25. The study room is unbelievably hot till this hour at night. The ceiling fan has acquired a slothful motion , not so enough to cool the room or a functioning brain. No good news from the nature itself. The weather forecast did mention a rain by afternoon ... but the atmosphere is quite opposite right now , with an uncomfortable humidity.</p><p> </p><p>It had been 15 minutes since Aman's paper work got disrupted. He was frequently moving his head from left to right... sometimes put his back of the head on the revolving chair, he looked up to the loathful circular motion. Sometimes he kept his palms against his forehead and sank into the papers... " Just do it Aman!" , he roared to himself with crushing words... He had been trying to keep himself as calm as he could be since 8:30 but it was not working anymore...</p><p>After a while, suddenly realising that his soliloquy might cause Kartik's worry , he tiptoed to Kartik's room. He halted before the door. Slightly moving the curtain away , he peeped into the room to take a glance of his love. He was totally involved in work , surrounded with rice , dal sacks and other dry food items. He was checking lists , filling up some forms and sorting the items out... In short sticking to his work in earnest , showing no sign of distraction. Aman felt an intense feeling of pride for him. This Kartik... might act as a drama queen ... being enough whimsical to kindle a desire of <em>murdering him</em>  in Aman's mind ... But Aman knows very well when time comes , procrastination is not his department. Whatever it takes , he always completes any job seriously he has in his hands...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he took himself away form the door. A rush of counter emotions grabbed him suddenly. He looked up to the wall-clock. It was stricking 12:55. Kartik was so dedicated as he could  ever imagine... but on the other hand - what was  he doing himself?... spending almost an hour in vain without doing a proper thing...</p><p> </p><p>He went to bathroom and put water to his face , mouth and neck. He silently came out of the room and sat on the revolving chair. He was still having a dilemma. Should he call Kartik?... But if Kartik asked the reason for calling... Aman would have noting to answer...</p><p> </p><p>Kartik always says that among them Aman is the one who is more resolute. Aman alwyas laughs to this statement. Though he knows Kartik's compliment for him , arises from his innermost part of heart , Aman often takes this statement with a segment of irony.</p><p> </p><p>But isn't it true , when Kartik informed him that they could make a little contribution to help those families in slums in this pandemic situation, wasn't he supremely happy to take the responsibility?... Yes he was. Kartik was showing some photos of the slum dwellers. Anesh , the photographer of their group had taken these clicks... The photographs were filling them with resolution , with an urge to take the responsibility to bring back little smile to the faces of these unprivileged.</p><p>Everything was going well, Aman was making his mind for a planning but suddenly!...That photo... did something to him. There was a pic of little boys bursting with laughter , holding each others' hand , pranking in a playful manner. Aman had felt something running through his spine. He felt a chill , too decomfitted to tell anything to Kartik. What would he say? It was ridiculously absurd...</p><p> </p><p>When the rays of motivation and source of disruption converge to the same point... It is one of the hardest situations to tackle with...</p><p> </p><p>Aman set aside the paperweight and took the photograph... he automatically transcended his mind to the memory lane he had left decade ago...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"oh Aman catch the ball!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Catch the freaking ball!"</em>
</p><p>" <em>Aman!..."</em></p><p> </p><p>It was not long before the Annual school fest. Aman's left eye was badly injured. Many members of the cricket team were so concerned about him. But , surely he was the one... much more distinguished in his eyes... his best friend...</p><p>Apart from his parents , he was the one from whom Aman got most of the scoldings and concerns. He  used to come regularly to his home to check his condition , brought the tution notes to thim and frequently came for chitchat. Aman never felt lonely on those days when doctor prescribed him to stay at home, for he had his best friend to take care of regarding this consequence . Aman hardly felt the misery caused by this accident , morever he secretary thanked God for this to happen.</p><p>That boy , the class topper , so tender in talks yet smart , had charmed all the girls of the class. He had borrowed every good mannersim from his rich and elite family. He was a down to earth decent guy ,that made him hundred times more attractive.</p><p> </p><p>For seven years , Aman was with his best friend. That introverted , shy reserved Aman would only unlock his thoughts before him. And he?.He would listen to him always , giving the most meaningful and satisfying replies ever.</p><p>Aman knew very well ... it was more than a friendship... but if  <em>he </em>would know...</p><p>When their school cricket team won the interschool cricket tournament and the girls team ranked third in district level extempo , everyone was so happy. Present Aman can easily ruminate the moment when they , the thirteen years old puplis in school uniforms with precious smiles , posing for the photographer to click their moment of victory. That pic...</p><p> </p><p>Well... it was the last day of annual fest. It was darkened greenroom. They hugged and  <em>he </em>placed a gentle kiss on Aman's forehead.. Aman felt that he should have been surprised but no.. he felt that he knew very well that it was going to happen...</p><p> </p><p>Few days later, after the practice match , Aman unlocked everything he had in his mind for these seven years... It felt so calming to him while he spoke the words of his heart , the respect , the care he had for him. But those ultimate three words , he stumbled saying those at first... but with courage he confessed it...</p><p> </p><p>He gave a gentle smile back. He hugged Aman and nothing more happened that day. Aman was secrectly so happy but gradually became desperate to get a straight answer. Is it <em>"yes"</em> or "<em>no"</em> ?.. he had enough confidence for what he felt and had the unimaginable sense of getting reciprocation in feeling ... Though he wanted to hear it from <em>his mouth.</em></p><p> </p><p>Days passed.. but things were not going same again. Little ignorance , bidding bye most of the time with a soft smile shortly after their any encounter... Aman could feel the unusual now. They still helped out each other in studies ... But the unreasonable chit chats , hanging out together... these things gradually faded away... an invisible barrier was forming between them - Aman perceived what he never wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>A time came Aman couldn't stand it more. After the school bell rang for the tiffin period , he went near to him and said "Hey!" quite uneasily.</p><p>"Hi!..." , he replied. There was an unnatural silence for two minutes.</p><p><br/>
Stepping towards him he asked ,</p><p>" What's about my answer?... There is a question pending ... Dude..."</p><p>He straightly looked into <em>his</em> eyes waiting for a reply. But he quickly placed his eyes at the side and said,</p><p>- "You are my best friend..."</p><p>-". Wht don't you talk to me anymore?"</p><p>- " I do! "</p><p>- " You know you don't! "</p><p>He stood in silence. Aman again said<br/>
" You suddenly stopped talking with me... Cut off everything between us... Why?"</p><p><em>He </em>made the lame excuses he could ever make. Aman stood there staring at him , hearing his lies. He felt uneasy.</p><p>- " Why did you do that... that annual fest eve..." , he could utter words subtly.</p><p>- "I-I enjoyed it!"</p><p>- " <em>You ....Just... enjoyed it?!...</em>"</p><p>- " I enjoyed the moment . I did like- "</p><p>- " Why did you stop talking!"</p><p>Then Aman experienced the most unpleasant conversation he ever had with anyone. The words cut deep the strings of Aman's mind... He nearly lost his usual tone.</p><p> </p><p>- " <em>It is never gonna be the same again..."</em></p><p>The two ended up with distracted and hot mind , screaming at each other... Later that year Aman got transfered to another school in Allahabad. He became more reserved ...more shy... than ever...</p><p> </p><p>" <em>Aman... Aman..."</em></p><p>Kartik was leaning near to Aman's head , resting against his arched arms on the study table .</p><p>Aman suddenly woke up in a stupid condition. He took his glass on and looked at Kartik.</p><p>- "Kartik.."</p><p>-" Are you feeling sleepy?.. You should take rest- "</p><p>- "No no , I am fine... I am fine... btw can you fetch me a water bottle?"</p><p>- "Sure..." , he tendered his hair and said , "There is something sticking to your glass"</p><p>- "Where ? " , taking off his spectacle , Aman asked.</p><p>- " I might have mistaken " , Kartik left the room.</p><p> </p><p>2:00 a.m. Aman recalled the conversation he had with Kartik days ago.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>peheli pyar ki na koi guarantee nahi hoti!</em>"</p><p>Aman had wanted to tell him many things but Kartik had brushed it off at the beginning . He had been primaliry angry with Kartik for not listening him totally but then realised that at the end of the day it's Kartik's easy go like nature that protects Aman's sensitive innermost thoughts from devil monsters in his head.</p><p>When Kartik returned he found Aman with dreamy eyes. It was not new though. Aman needs solitary pace .. he is deeply into brown study. Kartik never dared to bother him in that condition. But today something felt unusual...</p><p> </p><p>- "Aman..." , Kartik whispered.</p><p>To his utter astonishment Aman suddenly grabbed him tightly. Aman's heavy breathing was thursting against Kartik's heartbeats. He could clearly feel that Aman .. not crying or shivering. He was so ...still... a bit unusually still...</p><p>Kartik felt a chill. He quickly placed Aman in front of him, putting his hands over his shoulders with pressure. He could only see a Aman , keeping his eyes refrain from making eye contact...</p><p>- " Aman!", Kartik cried.</p><p>Aman's lips trembled and he placed his head on Kartik's breast. Kartik could only hear-</p><p> </p><p>" <em>Mai kaise bhulu use...</em> "</p><p> </p><p>Kartik felt a tremble. It was not for the words. It was the voice. Aman's voice... like a lost child.</p><p> </p><p>- "What are you talking about?..."</p><p>Aman uttered a name...</p><p> </p><p>" <em>pehela pyar</em> .... "</p><p> </p><p>A sound of silence embarked on...</p><p> </p><p>This time Kartik didn't laugh...</p><p>Aman's mind was in turbulence. <em>Is he going to lose Kartik? </em>Why does he remember a figure from decade ago?!...Why couldn't he forget him?... Is...Is he... <em>emotionally infidel to Kartik!!</em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Kartik broke the silence.</p><p>- " You are wrong "</p><p>Aman felt a thunder stroke stricking him...</p><p>- "You are wrong, Aman..."</p><p>- "Aman looked to the ground... something felt struck in his throat. Suddenly-</p><p> </p><p>" <em>Pyar kabhi purana nahi hota mere pagle!</em>"</p><p>Aman looked straight into his eyes and sank deep between his arms bursting with tears...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                        You have got it all</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>            You lost your mind in the sound</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                   There is so much more </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>              You can reclaim your crown</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                      You are in control</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>         Rid of the monster inside your head</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                 Put all your faults to bed</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                  You can be king again</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " <em>He taught me the need of silence "</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " <em>He taught me that sometimes... We should laugh out loud too...Even in difficult times "</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " <em>He taught me the value of listening "</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " <em>He taught me to speak off my thoughts "</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- " <em>He taught me to dive into the ocean of the love and keep discovering new aspects of love </em></p><p>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- " <em>He taught me... that... 'Pyar kabhi purana nahi hota...' "</em></p><p> </p><p>We learned that -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" <em>Pyar ka jaat , dharam , linga to hoti hi nahi... </em></p><p>
  <em>iska koi expiry date bhi hoti hai kya?!... agar </em>
</p><p>
  <em>saach much ke pyar kar sako na bhai... Ye </em>
</p><p>
  <em>kabhi bhi thukrata nahi... Purana pyar kabhi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>dukhlata nahi... Agar kisike pyar se pyar </em>
</p><p>
  <em>wapas na mile... Dukh na karo... Tum jaante </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the saachi ishq thi bo... Tum ishq karna to </em>
</p><p>
  <em>sikhe!... Par jaab ishq tumhe khud fukaare , to </em>
</p><p>
  <em>phir kiu soch na ki aakhri ishq kaisa guzra?... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maano isse... Pyar khatam nehi hoti... Chahe </em>
</p><p>
  <em>uska raakh hi kiu na bas jaye..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" <strong><em>I may not be your first love but I will be the one whom you will love to the last..."</em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lauren Aquilina' s this song , "You can be king again " always brings some emotions deeply... I felt this song so matching with this context.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>